Time and Again
by alwayssmilingsam
Summary: Complete! Set after Moebius. What happened to our Jack and Sam's relationship and whatever happened to the Sam and Jack left in Ancient Egypt?
1. Changes

This takes place from the end of Moebius. I failed science and am no theoretical astrophysicist so if the jumping around the timeline is inaccurate I'm sorry.

My first attempt at a Stagate fic and I of course don't own any characters

**Changes **

They had had a fantastic day of fishing and just general togetherness – four people who weren't quite family but were so much more than just friends. They had lived and died together for eight years now and been through more in that time than most people would in several lifetimes.

As wonderful as their time at Jacks cabin had been all of them knew things were about to change, they just didn't realise how much. Jack had barbequed and they were all sitting on his back deck having just enjoyed dinner and were laughing and chatting over beers.

"Sooooo" Jack drawled, "we've been avoiding talking about the future of SG1 for three days now – we're heading home tomorrow….." He left the sentence hanging knowing they all knew it had to happen but none of them really wanting to talk about the splitting up of the team.

Sam looked at Jack and smiled, she knew he would have to be the one to bring it up – aside from the fact that he was the only one who knew what everyone's plans were they had talked about it as they cuddled on the couch the previous evening after Daniel and Teal'c had gone to bed.

Jack had planned to give Sam time to grieve for her father and her broken engagement before he bought up the subject of their future but Sam had had other ideas. They had driven up to the cabin together and Jack had been surprised at how easily they had discussed their relationship.

"_Jack?"_

"_Hmmm?"  
_

"_I need to open the door to that room"._

_Jack dared a quick glance – he had never been very good with talking about feelings and he so wasn't prepared for this. "Huh?"_

_Sam smiled – she knew he always acted dumb when he didn't want to talk about something and feeling certainly wouldn't be something Jack O'Neil would speak about willingly._

"_I know you well enough to know you will never bring this up yourself and I won't be happy until I know one way or the other – and I really want to be happy."_

"_Sam…. Your dad…..Pete….." He had so wanted to prepare for this talk._

"_Jack I'm not going to make you talk about this just answer one question – do you still have feelings for me?"_

"_Yes" he answered without hesitation. He glanced over and saw Sam's beautiful smile and decided to chance a question of his own. "And you? How do you feel?"_

_Sam turned her brilliant smile towards him and thought about her answer. "I was settling. With Pete I couldn't have you so I settled for Pete. He was kind and he loved me and I thought if I didn't say yes I wouldn't ever get married and have a family. What I didn't realise at the time was that I really only wanted those things with you. I wasn't being fair to Pete or to you – I'm sorry"_

_Jack pulled over – he couldn't have this talk and drive at the same time – he needed to be looking at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for – it was stubbornness and circumstances but with you at Area 51 and me in Washington the circumstances have been taken care of – although I still don't think it would be a good idea to broadcast our relationship"._

"_I agree"_

"_As for the stubbornness – Sam I love you – have done for a long time now all I want – all I have ever wanted is for you to be happy"_

"_You make me happy "_

"_Well if a broken down old war horse with bad knees and a knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time is what makes you happy – who am I to argue?"_

As they had planned, Sam was the first to speak. "Guys I've requested a transfer to Area 51 and General O'Neill has approved it." Jack raised and eyebrow. Sam glared at him disregarding Daniel and Teal'c for the moment. "What? General O'Neill did approve it because he is my commanding officer – because if Jack approved it for personal reasons then…."

Jack managed to interrupt her quietly but firmly "Sam I have waited eight very long years do you really think I would put your career before my personal feelings? I can't help it if your career move happens to advance my long term personal goals can I?"

Daniel watched his two friends glad they had finally managed to start acting on their feelings, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to have a little fun with them. "And just what are those long term personal goals Jack?" Daniel looked to Teal'c for support.

"Indeed O'Neill, I think it would be wise to state your intentions towards Colonel Carter in order for those closest to her to ascertain whether these intentions are in fact honourable."

Sam smiled, touched by her team mates concern for her well being "It's okay guys I know Jack's short term plans are anything but honourable" Jack spluttered his beer and Sam looked over at him with her smile still in place but with a questioning look.

"Well I suppose that is true" He gave Sam a wink "But in my defence my long term plans for Carter are very honourable I promise" Jack placed his hand on his heart..

"I shall now feel comfortable returning to Dakara as the emissary between the free Jaffa and the Tauri" Teal'c responded with a the hint of a smile.

All eyes turned to Daniel wondering if he felt like his team had just deserted him. Jack was the only one to know that Daniel would probably be the happiest of his former team mates when it came to what he would be doing. "Well then, I guess no one is going to mind if I head off to the Pegasus Galaxy for a while?"

Jack looked at each of them "Now that you lot won't be out in the galaxy creating havoc together I guess it's time to finally let General Hammond retire and head off to Washington and wear the monkey suit full time."

Daniel was the first to respond "You're going to head up Homeworld Security? Jack no offence but you would have to be one of the least diplomatic people I have ever met!"

"Yes – well – that is true Dannyboy but it's a small price to pay for being honourable if you get my drift."

It took a few moments for Daniel to understand what Jack was talking about. Sam decided to put him out of his misery. "If I am at Area 51 and Jack is head of Homeworld Security he is no longer my commanding officer."

"Don't worry Daniel I told them I would only do the job for a year – how much diplomatic damage can I possibly do in twelve months?" Jack laughed. "After that I plan to hang up the dress blues and spend my days fishing".

"So I guess this is our last team night for a while?" Daniel said

"Then I guess we had better make the most of it!" Jack said as he stood to go and get more beers.

TBC

_Next chapter we are off to Ancient Egypt!_


	2. Unwanted Attention

**Unwanted Attention**

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat just back from the edge of the oasis watching who he considered the hottest woman he had ever seen - she was splashing and playing with possibly the cutest three year old he had ever seen – he wondered how the hell he had gotten so lucky.

Okay – so he was stuck in the stinking desert in 2995 BC and he would just about give his left leg for a beer, some air conditioning and a pizza but he did get to sleep with Samantha Carter in his arms every night so it wasn't all bad. He watched as Samantha stood an cuddled the small child around her swollen stomach. Yeah some condoms probably would have come in useful eight months ago too. It wasn't that he resented the baby – if true be told he was pretty excited, being a father was something he had never considered until he met Samantha. It really was a conundrum – if they had been in their right time they would have waited to have a baby but if they had been in their right time they never would have met. God he hated conundrums almost as much as he hated clichés.

Jack though back to how simple his life had been – just him and his boat, now he had a wife, a baby on the way and a three year old to take care of and he was now living in ancient Egypt – yeah his life had sure taken some bizarre twists in the last nine months.

"You look miles away." Samantha said as she eased her cumbersome body down next to him – never once taking her eyes off the toddler still splashing at the waters edge.

"Not miles – years", Jack smiled and rested his hand on her stomach – he loved feeling the baby moving. "Just thinking how nice some air conditioning and beer would be right about now."

"It happened again." Samantha said seriously.

"Damn. When? What happened this time?"

"This morning. The children were calling her child of the devil and started throwing rocks at her. I don't know what we should do." Samantha gently moved his hand to where their child was kicking. "With that blonde hair and those blue eyes she is never going be accepted here, she's just too different."

Samantha winced in pain as their child gave a particularly vicious kick. Jack noticed her pain. "I'm worried about you too – the closer it gets the more I wish we had a hospital, or at least a doctor."

"We have Daniel"

"Not quite the type of doctor I meant." Jack smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Well I have faith in him. He managed to bring Grace into the world and the other Sam survived – well until she was captured by Ra – but childbirth she survived." Samantha became quiet, as she always did when she thought of her other self. Tears welled every time she thought of the woman who had had to leave her six month old baby to fight in a revolution, only to be caught and tortured alongside her lover and friend and eventually be executed in front of the villagers including her other team mate.

Samantha's mind drifted back nine months to when they had first arrived in this godforsaken place.

00000000000000000000000000000000

_Daniel looked over at Samantha and Jack. Jack's arm was draped possessively around her shoulder. Daniel made a silent bet with himself that this Jack and Sam would get together even faster than his Sam and Jack. His gut tightened at the thought of his Sam and Jack – he still had nightmares about their final moments – both of them seeing him in the crowd and silently begging him to take care of their most precious possession._

_Daniel glanced over at Samantha and Jack again and knew what he had to do. They were all seated eating their morning meal after having spent four days celebrating the defeat of Ra – the time was right._

_He went to his tent and returned carrying the blonde haired, blue eyed two and a half year old. He carried her over to where Samantha and Jack were seated and sat down beside them. "Guys there's someone you need to meet."_

_Jack and Samantha both looked from Daniel to the small child he was holding and then back to Daniel. Before Daniel had a chance to explain the child had moved from his arms and into Samantha's lap – her arms instinctively wrapped around the little girl and held her close._

_Daniel watched and knew he had made the right decision. "This is Grace – she is Jack and Sam's daughter – your daughter I guess."_

"_Whoa there Daniel – she is the other Jack and Sam's daughter – Samantha and I haven't even – well you know – yet!" He waved his arm wildly while Samantha blushed at his use of the word 'yet'._

_Obviously feeling secure in Samantha's arms Grace had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Samantha stroked the child's hair and felt a surge of maternal love. She was shocked at the strength of her feelings but knew that she would do anything to love and protect this child who was hers, but not._

"_Jack, she's ours – well I guess 'theirs' really, but they're not here and we are and we are them so that makes her our responsibility."_

_Jack knew Samantha was going to try and say more to convince him but this 'us' and 'them' thing was doing his head in._

"_Okay – she's ours!" Jack sighed. He wasn't telling them that it was a no-brainer for him – he had fallen for the little girl the minute she had crawled into Samantha's lap and stuck one chubby little thumb in her mouth and grabbed Jacks hand under his sleeve with the other._

000000000000000000000000000000

Jack continued to caress his child and watch Grace playing happily in the water. Samantha glanced at him and could tell he was deep n thought – she trusted him with all their lives and knew he would eventually come to the same decision she had.

"We can't stay – we have to get her away from here." Samantha smiled. It had taken him less time than she thought.

TBC

Next chapter we'll have a look at how the other Jack and Sam's relationship is progressing.

I'm sorry if I got the whole chain of command thing wrong in the first chapter and I'll apologise in advance because I am probably going to get it wrong again in the next chapter.


	3. Finally!

_A/N Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. Sorry I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and there could be a lot in this chapter because it was typed with a squirming 9mth old on my lap! And yes I agree 'Grace' is an overused name in this fandom but it's so overused it almost seems wrong not to name Jack and Sam's kids Grace and Jacob! g ._

**Finally!**

"Jack, Daniel is coming from another galaxy – the least you can do is come from Washington!" Sam was getting exasperated and started twisting the phone cord with her free hand. She knew the pressure he was under but Cassie had asked them all to be together for her birthday and Sam was going to do everything she could to make it happen.

"I miss the technobabble." Jack smiled in to the phone. Cassie's birthday and a chance to spend time with Sam – no way was he missing it but he thought he would mess with her a bit longer. "Do you have any idea how hot you are when you talk in geek?"

"Jack!"

"No really. For eight long years I had to listen to it and you've got no idea what it does to me." Jack teased. "I did think though, when we finally started this relationship thing that there would be a lot more physical contact involved."

"All the more reason you should be in Colorado for Cassie's birthday" Sam told him triumphantly.

"Ah the promise of a beautiful woman and cake – wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Who said anything about cake?" Sam teased him.

"What's a birthday without cake? Gotta go. Miss you."

"Miss you too." Sam said quietly but Jack had already hung up

000000000000000000000

_One week later_

Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, Sam and Cassie had just finished birthday cake much to Jack's delight.

They had decided to have the party at Sam's, where Cassie had been living while she finished high school. Jack and Sam were sitting closely at one end of the couch with Cassie at the other end, Daniel and Teal'c having taken the oversized single chairs.

"It's just like old times". Jack said as he put his arm around Sam and she snuggled in closer. Actions that did not go unnoticed by the rest of the room.

"Not quite like old times" said Daniel smiling.

"I agree DanielJackson. O'Neill you and ColonelCarter appear to be more relaxed in each other's company." Teal'c said.

"Well I should hope they are more relaxed – they have eight years of unresolved sexual tension to get out of their systems." Cassie hid a smile as she said this, knowing it would get a reaction out of Sam and Jack.

Jack and Sam looked at each other wondering when the small frightened little girl had grown up and then Jack said "Nah, there was only about five years of actual tension". Sam smacked him on the shoulder and then gave him one of her most beautiful smiles while the others laughed.

"O'Neill, I believe you told us some months ago that your intentions towards ColonelCarter were honourable - I have yet to see any evidence of this."

"Yeah Jack I know I've been in another galaxy but I've been expecting an invitation" said Daniel.

"Wait! You two are getting married and you didn't even tell me!" Cassie's tone was a mixture of hurt and excitement.

"No-one is getting married." Sam said to the room at large not really wanting to discuss the whole topic of marriage with a room full of people – even if they were people she loved.

"We're not?" Jack turned and questioned Sam. "I kind of assumed we were."

Sam sat there stunned for a few moments before standing up and shooting what Jack had come to call her death glare, at him. He knew he was in deep trouble he just wasn't sure why.

After Sam had left the room he took another sip of his beer - after all this was Carter – she'd calm down and then he would be able to speak to her rationally and find out what it was he did wrong and then he could fix it . Yeah that was a plan.

"Ah Jack? I know you and Sam haven't spent a lot of actual time together since you became a couple but you have told her how you feel haven't you?"

"Daniel." Jack said in his best 'I'm warning you back off this is none of your business' voice.

"Jack!"

"Okay. Maybe not in so many words. But this is Carter – she knows how I feel about her!"

Daniel turned to Teal'c "I think it's time we called it a night. Cassie can we drop you anywhere?"

"Oh yeah!" Cassie knew Sam had a real temper under that cool exterior – it didn't come out often but when it did – watch out. "You can drop me at Sue's – I think I'll stay there the night."

"Traitors! You are all traitors." Jack told them.

"Jack, I think you and Sam really need to spend some time alone." Jack's demeanour brightened at this thought. "And talk." Daniel emphasized.

"Yeah alright."

Jack said goodbye to his friends and told Cassie he would se her tomorrow before he left to go back to Washington – to which Cassie responded ominously "I guess that will depend on what you say to Sam tonight."

Jack went back in to the house and began to clean up. He knew he was procrastinating but he wasn't even sure what he had done to upset her let alone what he was going to say and do to fix it.

Once he had finished all the cleaning including putting on a load of washing he decided he couldn't prolong the inevitable any longer. He entered their room tentatively. Sam was lying with her back to him but after years of watching her sleep he knew when she was awake even when she was faking it. He moved over to the bed, sat down and slipped his shoes off – still no movement from the other side – he propped his head on some pillows and put his feet up.

"Soooooooo. I'm not exactly a complex man Sam – I'd never do anything to hurt you – well not intentionally anyway. I love you and I want to get married – sorry, not seeing the problem."

Sam turned over to face him "Jack O'Neill I know you are not as dense as you pretend to be – but how could the first time you bring up the subject of marriage be in a room full of people!"

It was all becoming clear to Jack. "Sam – you know I want us to get married – I just assumed it was what you wanted too. God I am as dense as I pretend to be – Sam I just want us to be together married not married it doesn't matter."

Sam lay there staring at the man she loved. "Jack I know you think I'm – what was it? – 'a brilliant scientist' but last time I checked I wasn't psychic – you have never once mentioned marriage. How was I to know that's what you wanted?"

Jack was mentally smacking himself in the head. "God Sam. All these years of working with you, you just seemed to know what I was thinking sometimes before I even thought it – I guess I kind of assumed …….."

"It's okay – I know I over reacted a bit out there it's just……..well……..I wanted to bring the topic up this weekend and that's not how I wanted to do it." There it was out – Sam let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

Jack was silent for a few seconds trying to digest this new information. Sam had wanted to bring up the subject of marriage – "Oh my God!" The penny finally dropped and a tendril of excitement coursed through him. "Sam are you pregnant?"

Sam, who had rolled on to her back and been staring at the ceiling looked over to him. "What?! Of course not! Jack since we have been together we have spent a sum total of 18 days in the same house."

"Only takes once." Jack smirked as he rolled to his side and put his arm across Sam's waist. Sam glared at him. "So – not pregnant?"

"Definitely not pregnant" Sam stated firmly but smiled at him – she would like to see that look in his eyes again sometime in the future.

"So then, why do you want o talk marriage? And just for the record I am all for it ."

"Jack." She looked serious and began to absently stroke his hand "I've been recalled to active duty – I'm guessing there will be something on your desk when you get back to work – I spoke to General Landry during the week."

Jack's gut twisted – he didn't realise how much he like knowing she was safe at Area 51. "The Ori?"

"I'm needed" she said simply.

"I know." What she didn't know was that Hank Landry had been mentioning bringing her back to the SCG for about a month now. It wasn't that Jack had been interfering with her career – Hank had just been talking about doing it and Jack just hadn't really responded.

"So anyway I was thinking …."

"No big surprise there." Jack smiled. "No, for once let me – you were thinking that if we were married the frat regs would not apply even though I'm not your CO I will still be in your chain of command."

Sam smiled at him. "Actually no. Although that is very sound thinking. No I was thinking that is we were married and something happened to me while I was in the field you would be my next of kin."

Jack pulled her in close. "Sam nothing is going to happen to you – even if I'm not there to watch your six Daniel and Teal'c will."

"I just feel like eventually my luck is going to run out and I don't want to have any regrets." Jack could understand that. He felt like he had been living on borrowed time for years – and he knew he would regret not marrying Sam when he had the chance.

"So does this mean we are getting married?"

"I guess it does" Sam giggled

"Not the most romantic of proposals but then my knees probably aren't up to anything traditional. So when and where is this momentous event to take place?" Jack held his breath waiting for Sam to launch into a list of wedding plans a mile long. He should have had more faith in his 'Carter' he thought to himself a few minutes later.

"I was thinking of keeping it small – just the guys and Cassie and maybe General Hammond and Mark and his family if they can make it." She looked up at Jack just as he breathed a sigh of relief. "What about as soon as possible on the jetty at the cabin?"

Jack's grin was huge "Sweet!" Marrying his favourite person in his favourite place – life really didn't get any better than this.

TBC

_Next chapter we'll see if Geeky Sam and her Jack have made any decisions about little Grace's future._


	4. Discussions with Daniel

_A/N Thankyou everyone who has reviewed and had put this story on their alert list I would reply to each of you individually but I have four kids so just getting each chapter written and posted is challenging me - I hope my explanations in this chapter make sense – I'm sure there will be plot holes because that's just the nature of the whole time travel thing but I hope I have closed up enough of them to make this story plausible_.

**Discussions with Daniel**

Samantha had just gotten Grace off to sleep, they may be living in ancient Egypt but three year olds were three year olds no matter when they lived and Grace was certainly no exception – in fact considering the gene pool she had dipped into she was probably more of a handful than most.

Just as she leaned down to drop one last kiss on the sleeping child's forehead Daniel and Jack came in from tending to the animals. Samantha rose and went straight to the corner of the tent where she had a bowl of water and wash cloths ready. As much as she loved both men they stank when they got home in the evening. It had been bad enough before she was pregnant but now with her heightened sense of smell she was making them wash and change clothes before they ate their evening meal. Samantha knew she was creating work for herself having to wash every day but there were some standards she was not prepared to compromise regardless of what century she was living in.

As the men emerged she dished them out their meal – she looked at the unappealing meal wanting to apologise but Jack had made her promise to stop apologising months ago about her appalling cooking skills – she had hoped she would get better as time wore on but some days – like today – she actually thought she might be getting worse.

Jack sat beside Samantha and looked in the bowl she handed him – he tried not to wince as he saw the contents – god he wanted a pizza! "Samantha? What happened?" He asked as he saw her swollen hands.

"Nothing." Samantha grabbed her hand away and handed Daniel his bowl.

"God Samantha, Jack's right your hands are so swollen." Daniel was shocked as he saw how large her usually delicate hands were.

"Ha, well they are nothing compared to my feet." Samantha tried to make light of it. Thank heavens they didn't know about the fainting spells or she would never hear the end of it. "Don't worry guys it's just one of the joys of being pregnant."

Jack and Daniel looked at each other in silent acknowledgement that now was not the time to pursue this but they would discuss it later and work out how best to approach Samantha about taking it easier.

Jack began to eat and decided a change of topic was in order if for no other reason than to take his mind off how disgusting the food tasted. "Daniel, Samantha and I want to get your opinion on something."

"Yeah sure" Daniel was happy to talk about anything rather than have to pretend to eat Samantha's cooking.

"It's Grace." Samantha said. "You know there have been a few incidents but the other day it got worse. Kids were throwing rocks at her and calling her names and then this morning I found her rubbing dirt into her hair trying to make it look like the other kids." Samantha shed a few tears as she told them about this mornings incident. She had always been a bit emotional when it came to Grace but it was so much worse now she was pregnant.

Daniel was silent for what seemed like forever but was, in reality, not much more than a minute. He took a deep breath. "She can't stay here. It's becoming dangerous and it's only going to get worse as she gets older and odds are you are going to have the same problem with your baby." He glanced over to see how they were taking the news and was surprised to see they were both nodding their heads.

"That's pretty much what we figured too." Said Jack. "You got any ideas about what we should do?"

Daniel spent a few moments thinking. "The way I see it you have three options." Samantha wondered if they were the same three options she had come up with earlier in the day. "All of them are going to require the jumper though, and because we were never able to get the cloak working we are going to have to go to it – it would be too dangerous to fly it anywhere near a populated area." He looked at Samantha wondering how the heavily pregnant woman would be able to make the three day walk to where they had hidden it in the desert.

All three were silent after Daniel spoke of the jumper. They were lost in their own thoughts but each knowing they were thinking of the same thing. It had been on the three day walk home from hiding the jumper that they had lost Teal'c. He had been a noble warrior to the end. Nomads who had not heard of the uprising against Ra had seen the proud Jaffa and thought he was one of Ra's patrols with three prisoners. Samantha, Jack and Daniel had tried to stop the slaughter but the nomads had slit Teal'cs throat before Jack could get his hands to the P90 hidden under his robe.

Samantha sat there with tears streaming down her face as she remembered. Jack put his arm around her shoulders to try and offer some comfort. Daniel looked at Samantha's distraught face – he often forgot she had not been a soldier – she was so much like his Sam in so many ways.

"So what are your ideas Danny boy." Jack said with smile, trying to lighten the sombre mood that had fallen on the tent.

"Well staying here is not an option, but you could always go to somewhere Grace will fit in – like say Europe but you are still going to be in 2995BC". Daniel looked at the couple and could tell by their faces that this wasn't a particularly appealing scenario. "Another option would be to dig up the stargate and go to somewhere like the Tollan homeworld who 5000 years ago were probably on par with Earth technologically. I have to say though, this option poses a lot of risks – for a start trying to dig up the gate undetected will be difficult and then who knows how many recon missions we'll have to go on before we find the right place – we could be buying ourselves more trouble than if we just stayed put."

Samantha smiled – so far Daniel had presented two of the options she had thought of and dismissed for the same reasons he gave. "I agree Daniel. I think trying to find another planet will be far too dangerous."

"Okay then – what's behind door number 3?" Jack asked

Daniel took another breath" Take the jumper and go home."

Samantha smiled ; three for three.

Daniel's brow creased when he saw Samantha's smile. Although the other two options were probably not what they would choose he needed to make sure they knew this one came with it's own repercussions.

"Grace belongs in that time – she will be the only one of herself so she should be fine but if you…." Daniel wasn't quite sure the best words to use.

"Go back to the future?" Jack supplied with his trademark sarcasm.

"Yeah – there will be two of each of you. Now I have seen what happens if you have a double from a different reality - and guys it wasn't pretty – but technically you aren't from an alternate reality you are from an alternate time line in the same reality – what I'm trying to say is, I don't know what will happen to you or the baby."

"As long as the baby is born before whatever happens actually happens it should be fine." Samantha said quietly – now fully understanding what the other Sam went through knowing there was a good chance she was never going to see her child grow up.

"But if it's a girl won't it be like there is another Grace?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so – so much of a baby's development is impacted by environmental factors for example diet and the other Sam had a very different medical history to me – so even though Grace and the baby will share the same DNA it will be more like siblings than the same person." Samantha explained.

Jack turned to Daniel. "What do you think they would have wanted for her?"

"They would have wanted the same as you want for your baby." Daniel rose. "You guys are the ones who have to make this decision."

"But it affects you too – you should have a say." Samantha said.

"No guys you have to make the decision based on what is best for your family – no matter what you decide I'll be staying here – I'm happy here" he said quietly as he leant to kiss Samantha on the cheek and retire to his own tent.

TBC

_Next we'll see how married life is treating Sam and Jack and how Sam is going back at the SCG. I promise time lines are going to collide very soon._


	5. Confessions

Confessions

**Confessions**

Jack knew Sam had not been happy since her return to the SCG. He knew that she loved being back in her own home and spending time with Cassie but whenever her asked her about work she sounded defeated and always said 'it's fine'. When Sam didn't want to confuse him with technobabble he knew something was up.

Sam stood outside the door to Jack's Washington apartment, trying to summon the courage to enter. She knew she had made the right decision when she had spoken to General Landry earlier in the day but it wouldn't stop Jack from being disappointed that she hadn't spoken to him about it and more than anything she didn't want him to be disappointed in her.

She didn't know why she hadn't spoken to Jack about her decision. Even before they were a couple she had always valued his opinion about her career – it didn't mean she always agreed with him but in the past she had always run things past him and knew he would support her decision. Maybe now that he was her husband she subconsciously thought he might not be as objective as he used to be? Sam mentally shook herself, she was over-thinking again.

Sam took a deep breath and let herself in – surprised to see Jack already home and sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand.

"I was wondering how long you were planning to stay out there." He said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world for Sam to stand at the front door for ten minutes before coming in.

Sam smiled at her husband feeling some of the tension she had been carrying around for the last few weeks ease from her body. "Take me to bed and then we'll talk."

Jack needed no more encouragement than that – he was on his feet faster than someone half his age.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Several hours later they were eating pizza in bed when Jack raised the subject of Sam's earlier behaviour. "So spill Carter."

Sam looked at her husband and knew she had been stupid to worry about his reaction – he loved her and had always supported her – why would that suddenly change?

"I've asked to be taken out of the field." There she had dropped her bombshell and if the look on Jack's face was anything to go by he certainly hadn't been expecting it.

"Wow", he was stunned. "Wasn't expecting that – ummm – why?"

Sam had rehearsed what she was going to say the whole trip to Washington and of course now that she had to say it out loud she couldn't think of a single word she had planned.

"Sam I know you were disappointed when you didn't get back command of SG1….."

Sam interrupted him before he could say anymore. "This isn't about ego – yes I'll admit I was a bit disappointed – I can admit that, but when I thought about all the paperwork that goes along with command I realised it would mean less time with you and less time working in the lab." She smiled at him. "I guess I just had an unrealistic expectation that things would be like they used to be."

"Mitchell?" Jack was able to cut straight to the root of the problem.

"I knew it would take time to get into a rhythm as a team and I was prepared for that", Sam leaned over and snagged the last slice of pizza as she continued. "Jack, he's reckless, he puts our lives in unnecessary danger on a regular basis just so he can be a hero." She rushed on, "I realise I was spoilt having you as a CO, but it comes down to trust – I knew I could trust you with my life and as much as I like Cam as a person I don't trust his decision making in the field and I guess I would like to live long enough to have your children." Sam said as she smiled and took a huge bite of the pizza. "General Landry and I spoke this afternoon and he is more than happy to take me out of the field so I can work on the phase technology full time."

Jack watched as she devoured the pizza; his brain registering everything she had just said and he felt some of the constriction around his heart ease. He would never ask her to leave SG1 so he could sleep at night when she was on a mission and not spend most of his time worrying if she was coming back to him. But the thing that his brain was rolling over and over was her comment about having his children. Ever since the night they had gotten engaged and he had thought for a brief moment she was pregnant it was something he just hadn't been able to let go of.

"Sam, I'm not going to lie to you – I couldn't be happier that you will be working with your doohickeys – I won't have to worry about you so much and the few strands of hair that aren't grey may stay that way and I _definitely_ want you to live long enough to have a whole hockey team of babies." Jack moved the now empty pizza box onto the floor and pulled Sam into his embrace. "It's not something we ever really talked about – I wasn't sure if it was something you even wanted."

"To be honest I wasn't sure – I knew it certainly wasn't an option while I was going off-world but – I don't know – somehow it just feels like the right time." Sam placed her hand on Jack's chest "You were born to be a father."

Jack looked at Sam hopefully, his voice a combination of fear and excitement. "So we are really doing this?"

"Well we can try." Sam smiled as she traced lazy circles on his chest. "Just remember this body has been through a lot in the last ten years – who knows when it will decide enough is enough." Sam tried to say it lightly but Jack could hear the fear and nervousness in her voice.

"Let's take it one day at a time."

"Jack O'Neill was that a cliché I just heard?" Sam teased knowing that Jack understood her fears.

"Indeed it was Mrs O'Neill and on this particular day I don't think it would do any harm to start practicing – in fact I have a feeling we are going to need lots and lots of practice."

Sam giggled as her husband began to divest her of her t-shirt. "I do like your thinking General."

Several hours later Sam snuggled with her head resting on Jack's shoulder and whispered "I have an appointment with Dr Lam next week."

Jack drifted off to sleep and dreamt of Sam with a huge swollen stomach – she had never looked more beautiful although even his sub conscious questioned why on earth she was wearing Egyptian robes?

TBC

_Next chapter – back to ancient Egypt for the last time_


	6. The Decision

The Decision

**The Decision**

Jack and Samantha talked over their options endlessly, making sure they hadn't missed anything, but in the end they knew the only real option was to take Grace home to her other parents. She was a child of the future and so was their baby – they didn't want to deprive either child of an education and the chance to grow up with all the luxuries and opportunities Jack and Samantha had taken for granted. Although the deciding factor was when Daniel mentioned that the average life span of an Ancient Egyptian was only around forty years.

They also knew that any time travel they did would have to be a one way trip for them – they couldn't afford to play around with the time line any more than they had. Samantha was pretty sure that once they went into the future she and Jack would eventually just cease to exist – after all they were the wrong Jack and Sam for this time line and that part of the decision weighed heavily on them and was probably why they were procrastinating.

In the end Samantha finally had to force them to make the decision. It was becoming impossible to get comfortable at night and she had spent the night awake and thinking. When Jack rolled over and wrapped his arms around her huge middle she rested her lips on his forehead and gently woke him.

"Jack?"

"Hmmmm still sleeping." He mumbled.

"Jack! Wake up!" Samantha commanded knowing Jack would snuggle closer and just go back in to a deep sleep if she didn't order him awake.

Jack sat bolt upright. "Is it the baby? Do you want me to get Daniel?"

"Shhh No." She didn't want Grace to wake up just yet – she needed to talk to Jack in peace without an energetic three year old interrupting. "It's just – well - we need to go today."

"Today?" Jack was fully awake now. "Why today?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I guess – but regardless of that – it's a three day walk to the jumper – we have a three year old with us and I don't know how much longer I will be able to walk that far." Samantha glanced at her swollen feet and hands and knew that it was not a good sign. "I can't explain it I just know we need to leave today."

Jack may not have known Samantha that long but he did know she was way smarter than him and had great instincts – besides what sane man argues with a pregnant woman. "Okay then – I guess we need to work out what we need to take." Jack was in full military mode, planning for a mission now that the decision had been made.

"Already done." Samantha smiled. "We just need to wake Grace and say goodbye to Daniel". Samantha sighed. "You don't think there is any way we can convince him to come with us do you?"

Jack kissed her lightly. "We don't know what's going to happen to us when we get there – but I'm guessing, seeing as we don't belong there, it's not going to be good – Daniel is happy here – he fits in – it makes sense that he would want to stay."

Jack had just enough time to capture Samantha's lips in a sweet but brief kiss before a three year old bundle of energy launched herself at the people she considered her parents.

"Hey little one!" Jack blew a raspberry on Grace's neck to make her laugh. "You want to go on an adventure?"

"Will you and mummy be on the vencha too?" Grace asked her eyes sparkling just like her mothers at the thought of an adventure, even though the tone of her voice showed she was concerned about being separated from them.

"You bet we will. I couldn't let my best girl go off and have a vencha without me." Jack began tickling the child he considered his own. He had surprised himself at how much he enjoyed being a father – Samantha had said he was a natural but he was concerned that after the things he had seen and done in his career he had become hard. Grace had softened him – Samantha had too, but Grace – she was something else – he was completely besotted from the first time she wrapped her little arms around his neck and called him dad.

"Well if we are going on an adventure we had better pack and go and say goodbye to Uncle Daniel." Samantha said as she rose awkwardly from what passed as their bed.

000000000000000000000000000000

Samantha had tears streaming down her face as she said goodbye to Daniel. Grace hugged her mother closely sensing she was upset. Daniel pulled Jack aside and offered to accompany them to the jumper – he wasn't sure how Jack was going to cope with a heavily pregnant woman and a small child walking that far. Jack was tempted by Daniel's offer but knew the trek home would be too dangerous for a man alone.

Jack pulled Daniel into a manly hug and whispered "Thanks – for everything."

"No problems Jack – this is what they would have done too – for what it's worth."

And with one final goodbye the trio set off into the desert with a few possessions, a compass and provisions for five days.

As they walked Jack marvelled at how strong his girls were – neither complained about the heat or sand. Grace never once asked to be carried and he knew Samantha was tired and uncomfortable – she hadn't been sleeping for the last few nights and she was still having problems with her swollen hands and feet. After four days of walking they finally reached the spot where they had hidden the jumper. Unfortunately all they could see was sand.

"Is there any way we have misread the map we made?" Asked Samantha.

I have been making and reading maps for a lotta years – this is definitely where we left it" Jack's voice was a mix of exasperation and worry.

Samantha wanted to sit down and cry – in her mind every step through the desert had been one step closer to a bubble bath and a proper hot meal and now it looked like they were going to have to turn around and go back with only one days worth of food and water to get them there. She sat down on the sand dune, too exhausted emotionally and physically to keep standing. Grace came and sat next to her while Jack scouted around.

Grace began to dig in the sand until she tugged on Samantha's arm, "Mommy I hurt my hand."

Samantha looked down at the child. "Did you sweetheart?" She said absently.

"Yes. I hurted it when I tried to dig a hole and the sand stopped."

Samantha looked at Grace's hand and then noticed something silver where she had been digging. "Jack! Jack! Come here!" Samantha yelled.

Jack came running over and immediately saw the dull silver in the sand where Grace had been digging.

"Grace! You little genius!" Jack scooped the little girl up and swung her high in the air, planting a big kiss on her cheek as he set her on her feet.

It took them just over an hour to dig out enough of the jumper to open the rear door. It took Samantha another two hours to get the systems working well enough that she felt comfortable for Jack to take off.

Samantha sat her exhausted body next to Jack and held Grace on her lap. She was amazed at how quickly they were in space then before she knew what had happened Jack closed his eyes, the time device pulsed and she was looking at a different set of stars.

TBC

A/N - Thanks everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alert list. I hate stories where the author begs people to review but I have to say it is lovely to know people are reading and enjoying, so if you do feel like reviewing I'd love to know

_Next chapter - the Jack's and Sam's finally meet_


	7. Orbiting

Orbiting

**Orbiting**

Samantha placed Grace on her feet and stood to look at the constellations that were so familiar to her and let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, hardly daring to hope that a hot bath and soft bed were in her imminent future.

Jack looked at Samantha as she sat back down and pulled Grace back into her lap, "So", he drawled, "what now?"

"Well I am guessing that since we have suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Earth's orbit someone is going to notice and want to know what we are doing here." Samantha smiled as she spoke.

Jack sat back and thought, not for the first time, that she was definitely the brains of the team. Brains and beauty – how the hell did he get so lucky? He turned to look at his two girls. "Just so you know, no matter what happens to us, I won't have any regrets – you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Samantha turned to look at the man she loved – the first love of her life if she were honest. "Why Jack O'Neill I believe that was almost a declaration of love." She laughed. It had never bothered her that he had never said the words she knew the way he felt by his actions. Before Jack had a chance to respond she began to tell Grace about the stars in front of her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir, NORAD has just informed us that an unidentified craft has just appeared in orbit." Walter Harriman told General Landry while experiencing and all too familiar twist in the gut.

General Hank Landry had read all the mission reports and had been head of the SCG for just under a year and every day he realised there was nothing you could do to prepare for this job – not for the first time he wondered how George Hammond did it everyday for seven years without developing ulcers.

"Prepare to hail the craft Sergeant and put Daedalus on alert." He instructed hoping he was making the right decision.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack and Samantha had been telling Grace about all the wonderful things that would be in her future when they heard a voice as clear as if the person was sitting in the Jumper with them. Samantha tightened her grip on Grace and told her to be very quiet while Daddy talked.

"This is General Hank Landry of the United States Air Force. Please identify yourself."

Jack manipulated the communication device to respond. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill – two L's – of the United States Air Force – retired – kinda."

Samantha buried her head in Graces shoulder torn between laughing and groaning – as a first contact went she was pretty sure this wasn't going well.

"I have a small problem with that – you see we already have a _General_ O'Neill down here – so let's start this again – who exactly are you?" General Landry asked feeling a headache starting.

"My name is Colonel Jack O'Neill and I am with Dr Samantha Carter and we have just travelled forward 5000 years from Egypt – we can explain what we are doing here but it is going to be a long debrief and we have been living in Ancient Egypt for the last ten months so a shower and a change of clothes would be great right about now."

Samantha felt it was time for her to take over otherwise they could be floating around in space forever. "General, I am switching to the video feed so you can see we are telling the truth. I know you had problems with a replicator in the past I can assure you we are human."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hank Landry looked up at the video monitors in the control room and saw for himself that the people he was communicating with were indeed replicas of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter. "Sergeant – contact General O'Neill and let him know what is going on and page Colonel Carter up here." The general leaned forward and pushed the button to communicate with the aircraft. "I'm going to need some time – I'll be in contact again in 30 minutes".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam sat in Dr Lam's office – it may look different but in her mind it would always be Janet's office. Not for the first time she wished she was going to have this conversation with Janet rather than Carolyn. It wasn't that she thought Carolyn was any less of a doctor than Janet had been but Janet had been her friend.

Carolyn walked in with a thick file under her arm and smiled at Sam. "Pretty soon we are going to have to give you your own filing cabinet." She smiled and sat down opposite Sam. "So what can I do for you?"

"Just to check- everything we talk about today is confidential?" Sam asked. She knew her relationship with Jack would become public knowledge soon enough – if truth be told she was surprised it hadn't already, but for now she was happy to keep it to themselves – and Daniel, Cassie and Teal'c.

"Unless we talk about something that has a direct impact on your ability to do your job, then what we say is confidential – yes." Carolyn's curiosity was defiantly raised.

"You've read my medical file?" Sam waited for an affirmative nod. "As you know I have a unique physiology – when the naquadah was first discovered in my blood Janet questioned what the impact of that would be on my ability to have children." Sam looked at the doctor to make sure the she was following. "At the time I felt our medical resources could be better used as it was not a priority for me then – well, I guess what I am asking is - I would know like to now."

Carolyn sat looking at the Colonel momentarily stunned. She took a deep breath. "I've read your file thoroughly and Dr Frasier made very detailed notes in regards to this, and I have to say I agree with her anecdotal findings, – I think it is unlikely that you will ever be able to conceive and even if you do, the chances of carrying the baby to term would be small – you have simply put your body through too much in the last nine years – the human body is not designed to be put under the amount of stress yours has been through." She spoke gently – not wanting to have to give this news but also wanting to be completely honest. She looked up at the Colonel and could have sworn she saw a look of devastation and the sheen of tear,s but before she could be sure Sam had schooled her face.

"Okay – so – no chance then?" Just wanting to be perfectly clear that her dreams were well and truly crushed.

"Sam," Carolyn decided that the use of first names would be more appropriate for this conversation. "I will run some tests and get you some definite answers but I want you to be prepared for the fact that they may not give you the answers you want."

Sam felt her hopes lift marginally although she wished she hadn't told Jack about the appointment with Carolyn – she didn't want to have to tell him that it would be unlikely he would ever be a father again until she knew for sure.

Just as Carolyn finished taking what felt like a litre of her blood she was paged to the control room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

True to his word General Landry contacted the Jumper exactly thirty minutes after their last communication. "We have arranged for you to board our battle cruiser Daedalus – we will assess the situation from there. I am sending co-ordinates now"

Just as he was finishing Colonel Samantha Carter entered the control room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the faces frozen on the monitors around the room.

"Ah Colonel Carter I would like you to prepare to beam up to the Daedalus as soon as possible to lead the interrogation of two people who have appeared in orbit claiming to be Dr Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill."

All thoughts of her meeting with Dr Lam left Sam's head as she absorbed the information just given to her. It was not the first time she had been faced with another 'self' but it always shook her up a little bit – although not as much as it had in the past. Maybe she was getting jaded she thought to herself – or maybe for the first time since being faced with another 'her' she was happy with her own life.

"Yes sir" Sam responded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam stood in the docking bay, flanked by half a dozen SF's with their weapons drawn waiting for the jumper to finish landing and open. She watched as the rear door slowly opened and Jack, carrying a beautiful little girl and herself, heavily pregnant walked out of the jumper.

"Holy Hannah" Sam said quietly as she took in the family in front of her. She turned to one of the SF's "I think General O'Neill is probably going to want to get up here for this one."

TBC

_Next chapter – let's see what Jack thinks about the whole situation._

_A/N Sorry if this was all over the place – I hope it wasn't too hard to follow. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews it is so great to know people are reading and enjoying._


	8. Blast From The Past

General Jack O'Neill waited in the conference room aboard the Daedalus for their 'vivsitors' to arrive

**Blast From The Past**

General Jack O'Neill waited in the conference room aboard the Daedalus for their 'visitors' to arrive. Another version of him and Sam – it wasn't like they hadn't seen it before - it's just that it never got old. He felt the old familiar adrenalin rush surge through his veins – this sure as hell beat flying a desk. He absently wondered what relationship this Jack and Sam would have – married, engaged, or still living in denial? A perverse part of him hoped they were still in denial so he could offer some advice to himself to make his move so the other 'him' didn't have to wait as long as he had to find out how wonderful life with Samantha Carter was.

Just as his thoughts started turning towards retirement and taking on a consulting role to train new SG personnel (thoughts that had been appearing a lot more since he and Sam had decided to start a family), the conference room door opened.

Jack stood there in stunned silence for a few moments as he took in the picture before him. 'He' was carrying a little angel who looked about three and had his arm around 'Sam' who looked like she was going to give birth at any moment. Yep – so not going to be able to give this guy advice – looks like he was several jumps ahead already.

"Well this is new."

The real Sam – his Sam- guided the family into the room and suggested they all take a seat. Samantha breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. The shower and meal she'd had had gone a long way to lift he flagging spirits but right now she was tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep for about fifteen hours in a nice soft bed.

Neither Jack missed the sigh or relief that came from the pregnant woman's lips. One of them reached out and held her hand and the other decided that this was no place to conduct this particular debrief.

General O'Neill turned to the airman at the door "Can you tell General Landry to prepare the VIP quarters." The airman nodded and Jack turned to the family in front of him, noticing Sam's raised eyebrow, managing to question the wisdom of his actions without uttering a word. "I 'm going to get our medical team to give you the once over up here and once you have the all clear I think it would be better under the circumstances to conduct this in a more comfortable environment."

Jack, who hadn't let go of Samantha's hand or released his grip on Grace nodded his thanks and approval to his other self. He stood "Well then, which way to the infirmary?"

Jack watched the family being led out by an airman and once they had left the room looked at his wife. "Oy!" He and Sam both sank into chairs opposite each other. "So what do you think?"

Sam looked over at her husband desperately wanting one of his trademark hugs but knowing the security cameras would catch anything they did. The sight of herself so hugely pregnant so soon after her meeting with Dr Lam was like a swift blow to the heart. It was taking all her strength not to start crying. "Well sir, we did get that video tape about twelve months ago to say that some version of our selves did travel back in time to Egypt to retrieve a ZPM."

"Yeah but that's not us – I mean they look like us but they're different ya know? I mean I know I sometimes tease you about being a gorgeous egghead but I kind of get the impression she really is an egghead"

"Jack!" Sam felt herself smiling. Only Jack could manage to lift her spirits without really trying.

"I gotta say though – that Grace is a little cutie – definitely got her mothers looks and a twinkle of mischief from her father I'd say." Jack smiled, hoping their child would look just like her.

"I know." Sam sighed – oh boy did she know she had barely been able to take her eyes off the child since they arrived.

Jack heard the melancholy sigh "There something you want to talk about?" He refrained from adding a term of endearment.

Sam looked at her husband, she knew they needed to talk, but now was not the time – she needed to use all her energy to deal with the family that had just appeared – the family who seemed to have everything she wanted. "Not now okay – let's deal with this first and then we can talk – it's nothing that can't wait."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several hours later General Landry sat in the briefing room looking at two Samantha Carters and two Jack O'Neill's and decided his life really couldn't get anymore bizarre than this. They had left Grace sleeping in the VIP quarters being watched by Daniel. If she woke up at least it would be a familiar face – she wouldn't know that it wasn't 'her' Daniel.

General Landry was the first to speak. "So can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

General O'Neill looked at his successor, "I thought that in light of Samantha's condition we should probably be a little closer to a medical facility – Dr Lam has checked them all out and they are definitely human and well according to their DNA – definitely us. Samantha is suffering from pre-clamping something and the Doc wants her back in bed as soon as this debrief is over"

Sam looked at her husband and smiled – she knew he sometimes made things up just to get her to smile but she had a feeling in this case he truly had no idea what he was talking about. "That would be pre-eclampsia Sir."

"Um yeah – that thing." It had the desired effect Sam had smiled one of her mega watt smiles at him. He knew perfectly well what pre-eclampsia was – he'd read all the baby books when Sarah was pregnant.

Samantha had suspected that's what she had, the swollen hands and feet had been a give away but the escalated blood pressure really just confirmed it – it was one of the reasons she was so happy to be returning to the twenty first century. Jack had wanted the doctor to deliver the baby as soon as he heard there was a danger to Samantha and the baby, but the doctor and Samantha had managed to convince him there was no immediate danger as long as she was being closely monitored and getting complete rest.

Colonel O'Neill began to tell their story about how they found the tape and then located the Stargate, travelled to Chulak and then back to Ancient Egypt to repair the timeline – which he assumed they had done seeing as they were all sitting here.

It was at this point Sam asked the question that had been burning in her since she first laid eyes on the little girl they had bought with them. "If you only spent ten months in Ancient Egypt then how does Grace fit in – she must be at least three?"

Samantha looked over at her other self and said quietly, "she's your daughter."

Jack looked over at his wife and then at the slightly geekier version of her "What do you mean she's ours – didn't you just bring her with you from Ancient Egypt?" The adrenaline rush of earlier was quickly being replaced by a massive headache.

Samantha was startled by the slight harshness in his tone – this man might look like her Jack but her Jack had always spoken to her with such love and care, she wondered how the other Sam was different to her if she was able to live with this harder version of Jack. "Let me explain," she addressed the whole group. "After we defeated Ra and he left Earth, Daniel introduced us to Grace. The other Jack and Sam – you two" she addressed the couple across the table, "were married not long after you realised you would be living out the rest of your lives in Ancient Egypt – Grace was born about nine months later. When Grace was about six months old there was an attempted uprising against Ra. Unfortunately the two of you, along with Teal'c were captured and executed. Daniel raised Grace until we turned up and we have been raising her ever since."

There was stunned silence. Sam was near tears at the thought of herself leaving her six month old baby an orphan. Jack was the first one to recover enough to ask the next question.

"Why come back? Why now?"

Colonel Jack addressed the other version of himself. "There have been some incidents with Grace looking so different from the other kids – when we left it was still at the name calling and rock throwing stage but we figured that was only going to get worse as she got older."

Jack nodded his understanding. They were parents doing anything to protect their child – he could understand that, he would have done exactly the same thing. "So what now?"

Jack and Samantha looked at each other. "We've bought Grace back to you – Grace is your daughter."

You could have heard a pin drop in the briefing room. Jack and Sam were stunned. General Landry looked at each of the faces around the table before speaking. "That is going to pose a rather large problem, you see General O'Neill and Colonel Carter are not married in this timeline."

Jack and Sam exchanged a guilty look, at the same time the other Jack looked at Samantha whose face showed her shock. "Well, definitely wasn't expecting that little glitch in the plan."

TBC

_Next Chapter - Graces future is decided_

_A/N Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews – being my first Stargate story I was really concerned about how it would be received but the number of reviews and people who have added this story to their alert list has really inspired me to get each chapter out as quickly as possible – so if I haven't had a chance to respond personally to your review yet I apologise and know that I appreciate it very much._


	9. What Will Be Will Be

What Will Be Will Be

**What Will Be Will Be**

Samantha and Jack were lying on their bed in the VIP quarters they had been assigned. Samantha was lying on her left side as the doctor had instructed and Jack was lying facing her. Although he loved to lie behind Samantha and caress her stomach as they talked, he had a feeling he would need to see her face for this discussion in order to know what she was really feeling. That was one of the major differences between the Samantha Carters that he had noticed almost at once. His Sam had a face that you could read like a book – her every though was there for him to see. The other Sam had a face that told of her years as a soldier – she wore her emotions like a mask only letting people see what she wanted them to see. The one thing Jack had seen though, was the guilty look that passed between the other Jack and Sam when General Landry said they were not a couple.

"What do we do now?" Samantha asked, obviously distressed "How could we have not considered that they would not be a couple? The whole idea was to bring Grace back to her parents!"

Jack sensed that Samantha was working herself into quite a state and knew that in her condition, and with her high blood pressure, he needed to calm her down. "Shhh calm down I don't think it is going to be as big a problem as you think ."

"What do you mean not a big problem – we have bought a three year old home to her parents who aren't even together in this timeline!"

Jack began rubbing circles on her back. "I truly don't think this is going to be a problem – you seem to forget that I am him – I know he's in love with her – maybe Grace is the little push they need to get together?"

"I suppose you could be right - after all we fell in love and the other Jack and Sam fell in love it stands to reason they are as well. We really need to talk to them." Samantha yawned before she said "But first I need some sleep."

_Meanwhile in Sam's lab_

Jack dropped his body into a chair and picked up one of Sam's doohickeys and began playing with it. "Oh wow!"

"You can say that again." Sam replied sighing as she paced around her lab.

"Oh wow!" Jack said again.

"Yeah I got that part. What are we going to do? We can't lie to them. We're going to have to come clean about being married." Sam turned to look at her husband.

"Well we knew we would have to eventually – I just never in a million years would have come up with this scenario as the reason why." Jack said still a little stunned at everything that had happened in the last few hours.

"And what about Grace? According to the lab results she is our daughter – right down to the protein marker in her blood. They are expecting us to raise her – are we ready for that?" Sam was getting herself a bit worked up. Jack had never seen her this emotionally out of control. "We don't even live in the same city for crying out loud. And my house is barely big enough for Cassie and me - oh God what is Cassie going to say about this!" Jack could tell Sam was beginning to come seriously unhinged – she was starting to use his phrases.

"Whoa – Sam – calm down. That other me - he will know we are together." Sam raised an eyebrow at her husband sceptically. "He is me and he has the same feelings for his completely hot astrophysicist as I have for mine." Sam smiled despite herself. "As for Grace – well she's ours – who knows what will happen to the other us – I know it might put a bit of a crimp in our baby making plans for a while but hey I'm sure Grace would love a baby brother or sister eventually and as for Cassie – you know as well as I do she has been after us to have a baby ever since we got married – she is going to be over the moon. As for the separate city thing – well I can't think of a better reason to retire." Jack moved to hug his wife and noticed the shimmer of tears in her eyes. This was the second time today he had seen his normally unflappable wife near tears – all his instincts told him something was very wrong.

"Okay Sam spill – what's going on?" Something in the recess of his brain reminded him that Sam had her appointment with the doctor today and he felt instinctively it had something to do with his wife's current emotional state. "What did Lam say?" Jack asked, not sure if he really wanted the answer to his own question.

Sam took a deep breath. She had hoped to be able to deal with the whole 'other Jack and Sam' matter before they had to discuss it but it looked like the 'other Jack and Sam' matter was going to be a life time commitment. She also knew her husband well enough that he would not let this rest until he had his answers. "It's unlikely we will ever have kids – she's run some tests but she seems to think that even if by some miracle we did conceive it's unlikely I could carry to term." Sam let it all come rushing out, surprised at how emotional she had become over what Dr Lam had said. She knew in her heart having a baby would have been a long shot but to hear it from a medical professional and then be confronted with a very pregnant version of herself not two hours later had just been too much.

"Oh God Sam I'm so sorry." He pulled her in for a trademark Jack O'Neill hug and pressed his lips to her neck, his own eyes shining with unshed tears. "Then Grace is our gift – she is the child we were meant to have."

Sam looked up at him. "I just didn't realise how much I wanted to experience the whole pregnancy and birth until that it was taken away – but you're right Grace is our gift. I'm scared though – I always thought I would have the nine months of pregnancy to prepare for motherhood." Sam exposed her doubt in her own abilities to the one person who could always make her feel better about herself.

"Are you kidding me – it's probably better this way – if I gave you nine months to prepare you would read every book ever written and then over think the whole process." Jack dropped a light kiss on her forehead. "You are going to be an outstanding mother. Come on I think we had better go and come clean with the other us". Jack smiled as he clasped his wife's hand in his own and offered her a reassuring squeeze.

TBC

_Next chapter the Jack's and Sam's have a talk_

_Sorry it has taken so long to update – RL has been hectic and a head cold and teething baby haven't helped. Thankyou so much for all the lovely reviews, they really inspire me to write. I'm sorry I have forgotten where I am up to in replying to them though, so if I haven't responded please accept my thanks and apologies – I will respond to all reviews from this chapter._


	10. The Gift

Getting to Know You

_Warning: For those of you who are emotional or hormonal (like me!) you might want to grab a tissue_

**The Gift**

Jack dismissed the airman guarding the door before gently knocking on the door of the VIP quarters.

"Come in." Jack heard his other self say. As Jack and Sam entered the room the other Jack and Samantha both moved to get up from the bed. Before they had a chance to get up Jack waved them back down wanting to keep this discussion as informal as possible.

"Stay where you are guys – Samantha should be staying off her feet as much as possible." Jack said gently as the other couple both propped themselves up to a sitting position while Jack and Sam both took seats at the small table next to the bed.

"We need to talk." They all said in unison, earning a small smile from each of them.

"Jack took Sam's hand across the table and gave it a gentle squeeze for encouragement. "So – Grace ….." he said.

Samantha spoke up first needing to voice her concerns. "We bought her back because you are her parents; I never for a second considered you might not be together."

"Yeah about that." Jack said sheepishly, "Thing is, Sam and I have been married for nearly a year now - we just haven't broadcast the fact – guess it's time to let the cat out of the bag." He grinned at his wife and then at her double. He saw Samantha visibly relax.

"Well that's a relief – I know it must be a huge shock to suddenly be presented with a three year old and I assume you'll probably want to have children of your own but she really is a special little girl. I guess I need to know – what I'm trying to say is – well have we done the right thing bringing her to you? Are you prepared to raise her?" Samantha asked cutting straight to the heart of the issue.

Sam spoke up for the first time since entering the room. "Of course we will raise her – Jack is already planning her bedroom." She smiled indulgently at her husband. "I have to say you seem to be handling giving her to us very well." She commented with concern.

Samantha looked at the person she was meant to be and saw only compassion in the other woman's eyes. "It's certainly not easy, but I have never really thought of her as mine – I always thought of her as belonging to the other Sam and I was raising her because she couldn't – don't get me wrong – I couldn't love that little girl any more if she were mine but I know she is going to where she is meant to be."

Samantha saw Sam relax and decided now was the best time to bring up the other topic she and Jack had been thinking about. She looked over at her husband and he silently agreed. They both rose from the bed and came to sit at the table with the other couple. Both Jacks could see Samantha was having trouble broaching the topic she wanted to discuss. Her husband placed a reassuring hand on her thigh and decided he would have to be the one to get the ball rolling.

"So Samantha thinks that eventually we will cease to exist in this timeline – Grace should be fine because she was meant to be here." He paused to take a breath and Samantha decided she needed to be the one to ask.

"What we don't know is what will happen to our baby – even though we are the wrong Jack and Sam for this timeline I'm theorising that if our baby is born before we cease to exist, that it will probably be fine."

Jack looked at his Sam for confirmation that what Samantha was saying was correct. "Unfortunately I think Samantha is right – I think that eventually they will both just cease to be." Sam looked at the other couple with compassion and felt tears well in her eyes. This was the second version of herself being forced to leave her child and here she was unable to have any children at all – sometimes the universe really liked to screw with you.

"What about the tropical cascading thingy?" Jack asked remembering what happened to the Dr Carter who came through the quantum mirror. He definitely knew he did not want Grace to ever experience that.

"Shouldn't be a problem" both Sam's said at the same time. The two women smiled at each other. Sam began to explain. "Grace was born to the Jack and Sam that were essentially us – this Jack and Sam lead completely different lives to them, for example, Samantha was never taken by a Tok'Ra and I'm guessing she hasn't spent as much time in the infirmary as the other Sam did. Add to that the time and place of conception were completely different and we know that both those factors impact on the development on a foetus – even if Samantha was to have a daughter she would be so different from Grace that they would share nothing more than the DNA of siblings."

"That was my theory too." Samantha said.

Jack looked at Jacks and they both rolled their eyes before saying "You just agreed with yourself!"

Both Sam's chose to ignore their husbands. Samantha looked to the other couple. "What we were wondering," she felt Jack squeeze her leg gently for support, "Well, we were wondering, if our theory is correct and the baby is fine, once we cease to exist here would you be prepared to raise it as well?" Samantha sighed. There it was out. She hated – _absolutely hated_ – the thought of not being around to raise her child. Tears started to well in her eyes at the thought of not being there to see her child's first smile, or word, or step let alone sending them off to school – it was a mother's worst nightmare not to be there to raise her child. Samantha took a deep shuddering breath and decided to focus on the positive. If she couldn't be this child's mother then she wanted someone who could raise the baby as their own, and who better than her other self.

Jack and Sam were speechless. Sam shed the tears that had been threatening to spill since they agreed to take Grace. Sam felt like she was being given the greatest gift imaginable – earlier in the day she had been told she couldn't have kids and now she was going to have two. "Of course we will raise the baby."

At that moment Daniel knocked briefly and entered the room holding a grinning Grace in his arms. After seeing that grin Jack had no doubt that this little munchkin was his – it was pure O'Neill. "So where have you two been hiding?" Jack asked, even though he felt for the other couple he couldn't suppress excitement he felt coursing through his veins – this little angel was his and Sam's daughter.

"Well I figured who better to solve the whole blue/red Jell-O debate than your daughter – go figure she likes yellow". Daniel shrugged.

"Really?" They all asked in unison, as if there could be no other choice than the two colours.

Daniel set Grace on her feet and they all watched as she took in the two sets of parents dressed in BDU's in front of her. She looked between Sam and Samantha several times as if trying to work out which of the two was her real mother. After what seemed like forever as all five adults in the room held their breath Grace finally made her decision and toddled over to Sam and crawled into her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Sam nuzzled her daughter's neck and breathed in the scent of her, tears spilling from her eyes with the wonder of this moment. Over on the other side of the small table, Samantha also had tears shimmering in her eyes – her heart was breaking but she knew this was the best thing for Grace. She was relieved that the child had accepted her other mother so easily.

Both Jack's looked at their respective wives and then at each other. With silent agreement both men knew they needed to get Grace out of there before both women dissolved into gut wrenching sobs.

Jack scooped Grace out of his wife's arms "C'mon Gracie girl let's go introduce you to the wonder of The Simpsons".

The three men exited the room each thankful that Sam and Samantha had each other and they didn't have to deal with tears – because if there was one thing Jack O'Neill regardless of reality or timeline, did not do well it was tears.

TBC

_Next Chapter the Sam's have a talk._

_Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. Keep them coming they are really encouraging me to update quickly – which is why I am sitting here at 1am when I have four children who will be awake at 5am!_


	11. Girl Talk

Girl Talk

**Girl Talk**

Sam and Samantha watched the retreating forms of their respective husbands and shared a knowing smile.

"It still amazes me that a man who can stare death in the face on a regular basis will run from a room at the first sign of tears." Sam laughed, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Samantha studied the woman sitting opposite her – she could see they were identical – no wonder Grace had had no problem going to the other woman, but there was a sadness in Sam's eyes that she knew wasn't in hers. The baby chose that moment to kick and she let out a gasp and began rubbing circles on her swollen stomach trying to soothe the active child. She caught a brief flash of longing in Sam's face before she slipped her professional mask back in place. Samantha could only imagine how exhausting it must be to constantly guard her emotions like that – she just hoped that when Sam was with her Jack she was able to relax.

"Would you like to feel?" Samantha asked.

For a split second Sam thought she might say yes, which surprised her because she had never been one of those women who had felt the need to feel another woman's unborn child – maybe she had considered saying yes this time because this would eventually be her baby. Samantha saw the conflicting emotions play across the other woman's face and gently reached out and moved Sam's hand to her stomach.

Sam reluctantly allowed her hand to be placed on Samantha's stomach and was shocked at how hard it felt. The baby chose that moment to move – not a harsh kick like earlier but a large rolling movement like it had done a somersault. Sam looked up in shock – Samantha had to laugh at the look on her face – maybe she didn't hide her emotions so well after all?

"Oh wow! That was just incredible." Words didn't describe all the emotion Sam was feeling at that moment. Tears began to trickle down her face and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "This is so silly – I never cry and I think I have cried in front of more people today than I have in my whole life."

Samantha looked at her thoughtfully before speaking. "So how far along are you?"

It took Sam a few seconds to realise what Samantha was talking about. "What? No! No I'm not – I mean I can't." Sam took a small breath before continuing, "I only found out today – Dr Lam seems to think that everything I've been through it's highly unlikely we can have kids."

Samantha continued looking at the other woman. "I hate to tell you this but Dr Lam is wrong."

Sam looked at her double and began to wonder if they should call in Dr Mackenzie for a psych evaluation.

"Think about it." Samantha continued. "Grace's mother had been through essentially the same experiences as you and according to Daniel she was pregnant almost immediately, she and Daniel thought the naquadah in her blood may have increased her fertility. But then junior here was conceived straight away too and I don't have any naquadah in my blood – I guess the fates just think baby Carter-O'Neill's are meant to be." Samantha smiled at her very non scientific take on the situation.

Sam sat there in stunned silence. Samantha was right – Grace's mother had the same physiology and medical history as she did – maybe there was some hope for them.

"Go and do a pregnancy test. The only time I have ever cried as much as you have today was in my first trimester and Jack thought I was personally going to flood the Nile. I know I'm right about this."

Sam's smile reached her eyes for the first time that day. She stood and hugged the other woman – promising to return in the morning. As she left the room the airman heard her humming.

Sam contemplated going to the infirmary to get Dr Lam to do the test but she knew that if she were really pregnant the results would appear in the blood tests that had been done earlier in the day and those weren't due back from the lab until tomorrow. Sam didn't think she could bear getting a negative result from the other woman – no, they had to stop on the way home to pick up stuff for Grace – she would just get a home test and that way if it were negative she would be the only one whose hopes would be crushed – again.

TBC

_A/N Sorry this is so short but the school holidays are upon me so unless my children have personality transplants and go from being baby ogres to perfect angels I'm afraid updates are going to be short and infrequent for the next two weeks. _


	12. Homecoming

Homecoming

**Homecoming**

Sam and Jack certainly received some strange looks as they left the base that night with a three year old bundle of energy in tow. They were both astounded at the child's easy acceptance of her new surroundings and the fact that they were her parents. Although when he really thought about it Jack wasn't that surprised – after all Sam Carter was her mother – easy acceptance and an insatiable thirst for knowledge – yep Grace was certainly going to keep him on his toes – he couldn't wait.

"Daddy what are those?" The child asked in awe.

"Those, munchkin, are cars and we are going to go home in one and introduce you to your big sister." Jack unlocked his truck and lifted Grace in and made sure she was secure.

Once they were on the road it took all Jack's concentration to keep his eyes on the road and not on the rear view mirror that held the fascinated face of his daughter.

"I spoke to Landry while you and Samantha were having your girl talk, he's going to arrange all the necessary paperwork for Grace – should all be ready in a couple of days." Jack told his distracted wife. He reached out and grasped her hand. "Hey, I know this is a lot to take in and it's all happened really fast – how are you holding up?"

Sam looked over at the concerned face of her husband and smiled. "I'm fine." And then in a slightly louder voice so Grace could hear, "I'm looking forward to showing Grace her room and decorating it and going to the shops for some clothes and toys and introducing her to the wonder of ice cream!"

Grace smiled in the back seat. She had no idea what ice cream was but it sounded like fun. In fact all the things her mom had been talking about sounded like fun – this was way better than Egypt. Grace hated sand.

"Jack, don't forget we are going to need to stop and pick up a few essentials for tonight." Sam reminded her husband.

Jack swung the truck into the parking lot of the local mini mall that luckily was open late. A few minutes later Sam jumped out telling them she wouldn't be long.

Thirty minutes later she returned to hear her husband and daughter singing '99 Bottles of Beer' and mentally added a couple of kids CD's to her list of items they needed to shop for. "Okay I've got everything I think we are going to need for tonight and I ordered a pizza for dinner – it'll be delivered in about half an hour."

"Ohhhh Gracie – you hear that, pizza, if you thought the Jell-O was good you are going to love this!" Jack turned and grinned at his daughter.

Cassie opened the door to greet Jack, Sam and Grace as they got out of the truck. She was amazed at how much like Sam the little girl looked, but then she was Sam's daughter – kind of. Sam had rung to explain Grace and the whole time travel thing but she didn't even pretend to understand it – she was a bit like Jack in that way – it just did her head in. Nope, psychology was her thing – much to Jack's disgust – so she was interested to see how well Grace would fit into her new surroundings and if there was anyone on the planet who could understand and help the child adjust it would be her, Cassie thought.

"Hey welcome to the Carter, Frasier, O'Neill home". Cassie greeted the small child. Jack raised his eyebrow at Cassie.

"Order of occupancy." Cassie smiled cheekily at him.

"Ah but now Grace is home the O'Neill's outnumber everyone else." Jack smirked and he swore he heard Cassie laugh under her breath 'God help us all'.

"Enough you two!" She scooped up her daughter. "I'm sorry Grace but these two love to tease each other, I'm afraid you are going to have to get used to it."

Grace wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and asked, "How come you are a Carter and daddy and I are O'Neill's and Cassie is a Frasier?" Sam was momentarily stunned – three years olds weren't supposed to catch on to that kind of thing so quickly were they?

By this time they had entered the house and Sam sat with Grace on her lap. "Well Cassie is a Frasier because her mom died and she came to live with me but she was nearly a grown up I just didn't think she would want to change her name." Sam looked at the young woman who she loved like a daughter and caught a brief flash of emotion cross her face. Sam made a mental note to talk to Cass about her last name in the very near future. "And as you know your dad and I used to work together and we thought it would be a bit confusing to have two O'Neill's working in the same place so I still use the name I had before I married your dad." Sam hoped the explanation was simple enough.

Grace smiled. "So at home you can be an O'Neill just like daddy an' me?"

"You betcha." Sam placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Grace looked shyly over at Cassie. "Can Cassie be an O'Neill too?"

Cassie was astounded at how perceptive the child was. But she was even more astounded a few seconds later when Jack answered "You betcha – if she wants to."

Cassie smiled at the two people she loved most in the world. She had always secretly hoped Jack and Sam would get together and when she and her mom had spoken about it Janet had always told her it would happen when it was meant to. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved her mom and wished she had lived but there was also no doubt that if Sam had been in a position to at the time, it would have been Sam that adopted her and not Janet. "Yeah I think I would quite like that." Cassie said suddenly feeling that they had finally become a family, not three people who were occasionally in the same place at the same time – until tis moment she didn't realise how much she had always craved that.

Two hours later Grace decided that the best thing about being home was sitting on her dad's lap watching the Simpsons on the big screen TV that had miraculously appeared in Sam's house not long after they had married. Grace turned and took her father's face between her chubby little hands and said, "You know what Daddy, coming home is the best decision you and mommy ever made!"

Jack had to suppress a laugh at the serious tone the child was using. "Do you think? I think the best decision was to have you." Jack hugged the little girl closer to him.

Cassie came into the room to see Jack hugging Grace. She was so happy for Jack and Sam – she knew from experience that they were fantastic parents.

"Hey guys – have you seen Sam?" Cassie asked.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen her since we packed away the stuff from dinner. Gracie girl, how about Cassie goes and introduces you the bath tub and I'll go look for mommy?"

"Okay but can I have some of those bubble things mommy is always talking about?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha." He tickled his daughter and made a mental not to take Samantha some bubble bath tomorrow. He headed towards the bedroom and called Sam's name. He looked in the bedroom but it was empty – just as he was turning to leave he noticed the bathroom light was on. He stood in the bathroom doorway and saw his wife standing at the sink staring down at something. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. It was then that he noticed what it was Sam was looking at.

"Sam?" He wasn't sure what was going on – this morning they had found out they wouldn't be able to have kids and here Sam was staring down at, what he was pretty certain, was a pregnancy test – what's more, a pregnancy test that had two very bright pink lines. Sam wasn't moving, she just continued to stare at the test in front of her. "It's been a while but I'm pretty sure two lines generally meant a positive result".

Sam acknowledged his presence for the first time. "It does." She said simply.

"So whose test is it?"

"Mine"

"You mean……we're ……..Lam was wrong?"

"Yup looks like it." Sam turned and Jack saw the most incredibly radiant smile on her face. "Samantha guessed – reminded me that Grace's mother was – well- me."

"Oh wow" Jack breathed deeply and drew her into one of his bear hugs. "God do you know what this means?

Sam smiled. "Yeah, it means we are going to have a baby."

"Nope - it means we are going to have three babies!"

It took a few seconds to realise what Jack meant "Holy Hannah!"

TBC

_A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews – I haven't had a chance to respond to them because it was either that or write the next chapter – I figured you would probably rather the next chapter. Anyway this was a bit fluffy because the next couple of chapters are going to be completely angst ridden so if you don't have any I would suggest going out and buying some tissues._


	13. Hello and Goodbye

Hello and Goodbye

**Hello and Goodbye**

Jack had been holding Samantha as they lay on their bed while she cried for the loss of Grace. They both knew it was for the best that she had accepted her other parents so easily but Samantha, understandably, needed to grieve for the loss of the child she had raised for nearly a year and Jack knew the only thing he could do was hold her. Eventually her tears subsided and she turned to Jack with a weak smile.

"I think I'm okay now – sorry about that, but it has been a bit of an emotional few days."

"There's no need to apologise – that's your way of coping. Jack took me down to the gym this afternoon and we did a bit of boxing – he knew I needed to blow off a bit of steam about how unfair this situation is."

"Oh yeah – who came off worse?"

"Well there aren't any bruises on me. I was pretty angry at him though – he is getting the girl and the kids and I am getting nothing – literally. We talked afterwards though – I wanted to make sure he knew what a lucky bastard he was and that if he ever did anything to screw it up, dimensions of time and space be damned, I would come and kick his ass!"

They snuggled quietly for a while just enjoying the peace of being in each others arms while they could when Jack realised he was eventually going to voice what had been plaguing him since he and Jack had been boxing earlier.

"I don't think I am going to be here for you when you have the baby." Jack said quietly as he snuggled behind Samantha, his voice filled with regret. "I've been feeling a bit funny this afternoon."

Samantha turned to look at her husband and realised he was looking pale. Tears began to pool in her eyes, the logical part of her brain knew this would happen but her heart was telling her that she wasn't ready for their time to be over.

Jack began to caress their child. "I was really looking forward to being a dad." He said as he nuzzled Samantha's neck. "I just want you to know that I don't regret a thing – these last ten months with you have been the best time of my life – I love you Sammie."

Samantha felt her breath catch as Jack finally said the words she had been longing to hear from him. "You've been the best time of my life too." She smiled through her tears. "I wish things could have been different for us but I don't have any regrets either." She lightly placed her lips on her husbands. "Make love to me one last time." She whispered.

"It would be my pleasure." Jack grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later just as they were both drifting off to sleep Jack whispered "Elizabeth Jane". Samantha smiled – both their mothers names – perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Sam had finally gotten Grace off to sleep and were getting themselves ready for bed. Samantha had prepared Grace well for her journey into the future – she appeared to know what to expect but the reality of actually seeing and experiencing all these amazing things like television, music and indoor baths had her fascinated. Jack had visions of coming home one day and finding his precious TV in pieces because Grace had decided to see how it worked. After only spending one day with the three year old Jack could tell she had her mother's voracious appetite for discovery.

"Did you see her face when we put her to bed? Sam asked indulgently. "I wonder if it was the feel of the sheets or the softness of the bed – God she has been through so much in her three years." It still amazed Sam that the child had been living in _Ancient Egypt_ up until twenty four hours ago."

Jack got under the covers of their bed "Yeah - but you have to remember, she doesn't know any different – chances are she won't even remember she was born in Egypt let alone Ancient Egypt – three year olds are pretty resilient."

Sam finished cleaning her teeth and joined her husband in bed and immediately gravitated to his warm embrace like she did every night they were together.

"So how are you coping?" Jack asked as Sam rested her head on his shoulder. "It's been a pretty incredible day – has it hit you yet that you are a mom?" Jack laced his fingers through Sam's hair – he loved that she had grown it longer.

"Yes and no – it's all a bit surreal, but I have to say I have never felt anything like what I feel for Grace. When she climbed into my lap this afternoon – this is going to sound crazy – but I felt this surge of love – it was incredible – she was mine and I knew I would do anything for her." Sam tilted her head to look at Jack's reaction. "Crazy right?"

Jack looked at his wife – 'a surge of love' – that is exactly what he had felt when he picked up Grace for the first time - an overwhelming knowledge that she was his daughter. "Nope not crazy at all"

They snuggled in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Jack finally decided he needed to ask. "Is there anything we can do for them – I kinda feel like we owe them – they are prepared to give up their very existence so we can have a family."

Sam looked at Jack sadly "The timeline they originated from no longer exists – it's not like they came from another reality that we could send them back to – there is literally nowhere for them to go – I know how you feel though – I know she is me but I don't know if I could be so selfless".

Jack looked at his wife in surprise - she was probably the most selfless person he knew. "If Grace were being abused for being different what would you do?"

Sam looked at her husband and knew instantly that she would have made the same decision as Samantha and Jack. "Anything. I would do anything to protect her."

"There you go." He said simply. Jack began to stroke Sam's face lightly. "Just so you know and you don't start worrying about how you are going to be a good mother and run a lab and be off saving the world occasionally – I emailed my request for retirement to the President this afternoon."

Sam sat bolt upright in bed – a mix of anger and relief. She had been worrying about how she was going to be a good mother – Jack knew her too well sometimes. "Don't you think that should have been something we decided together!" She demanded angrily.

Jack was shocked at her reaction, he had thought she would be relieved, but in retrospect not discussing a big decision like retirement probably wasn't one of his brightest ideas. "Sam, I am ready to retire – I don't want to miss a moment of our kids lives and let's face it you and the kids here and me in Washington was never going to work. The way I see it, you have options this way and you know I will support whatever you decide – you can work full time or resign completely if you want or anything in between – whatever you decide though, we will make it work."

Sam thought about what he said and he certainly didn't make it sound like retirement wasn't any great hardship for him and it would certainly be nice to live in the same city as her husband for a change. Sam grinned. Jack returned the smile and thanked the heavens he had managed to talk himself out of that one – who said he couldn't be diplomatic when it was needed.

"We had better get some sleep Mrs O'Neill – I have a feeling that young Grace has inherited her mother's energiser bunny tendencies." Jack smiled ruefully.

Sam tried to look indignant but failed miserably because she knew Jack was probably speaking the truth so instead she began to trace lazy circles on his chest "Really, 'cos I thought maybe we should celebrate." She moved her hand lower just to make sure Jack completely understood how she wanted to celebrate.

"See! Energiser bunny!" Jack laughed and rolled them so he had Sam pinned beneath him. "God I love you so much!" The sincerity and emotion in Jack's voice bought tears to Sam's eyes.

"I love you too,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha wasn't sure what woke her – whether it was the fact that she was alone in the large bed or the searing pain that had ripped across her abdomen. The one thing she did know, was that the baby was on its way and its father was lost to them forever.

TBC

_A/N One chapter and an epilogue to go!_


	14. Family

Family

**Family**

Jack reached out to answer the mobile phone that was never far from him – the first thing that was going to change as soon as his retirement was finalised. He looked at the display before answering – 4 am – whoever was calling him at this time of the morning had better have a damn good reason, like the demise of the human race!

After he hung up he leaned over and gently woke his wife. "Sam, Sam. You need to wake up."

"Go away – sleeping". Jack chuckled, some of his bad habits were definitely rubbing off on her.

"C'mon Carter up and at 'em!" Jack commanded.

Sam sat bolt upright in bed and realising the dirty trick her husband had just played on her to get her to wake up, shot death glares at him. "You'd better have a damn good reason for waking me up like that General!"

Crap, she called him 'General' – never a good sign, but he figured she would forgive him when he told her who had been on the phone. "SGC just called – Samantha has gone into labour and is asking for us." Jack told her as he dropped a light kiss on her forehead and got out of bed and started dressing. He had his boxers and jeans on before he realised Sam was still sitting in bed with a shocked expression on her face.

"Sam?"

"Do you think she was serious?"

Jack looked at her – not really understanding what she was talking about, but knowing they needed to get there quickly. "Serious about what?"

"Serious about us raising the baby?"

"Sam you said it yourself – there is nowhere for them to go and there is nothing we can do for them. Put yourself in her place – if you knew you wouldn't be around for our baby who would you want to raise him or her?"

Sam looked at her ever pragmatic husband and smiled. "Another version of me I guess."

"Okay, so yes she was serious and now if we want to see our baby come into this world we need to get a move on. You get dressed and I'll go wake Cass and let her know what is going on and make sure she is okay to take care of Grace."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Sam were directed to the isolation room when they arrived. The first thing Jack noticed was the absence of himself. Jack had a bad feeling. He knew when Sam was about to give birth to their child there would be nothing on Earth that could keep him away and he knew his counterpart would feel the same.

Samantha must have seen the look in his eyes. "He's gone." She said simply.

Sam's heart went out to the woman sitting on the bed and reached out for her hand and squeezed it. "I know it's not the same but Jack and I will be here."

Samantha smiled. "I know. Before this all gets too intense," she indicated her stomach with a wave of her hand, " I need to make sure you will raise the baby. Jack is gone so I am guessing my time here is limited – promise me you'll love her as if she were yours."

Jack and Sam looked at each other from opposite sides of Samantha's bed, both choked with emoton. Jack was the first to recover his voice. "We will. We already love Grace and we will love her baby sister just as much."

Sam felt she needed to put the other woman's mind at ease also. "You have given us the greatest gift." She gently touched her own, still flat stomach. "This may be the only baby I ever give birth to but you have made it possible for us to give our baby sisters. Thankyou. Thankyou so much."

Samantha seemed visibly relieved to hear their assurances. "Okay then let's get this show on the road!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later Sam and Jack were sitting on either side of Samantha and holding her hands as she tried to breath through her contractions that seemed to never end. Sam wasn't sure who was squeezing harder – her or Samantha. Sam looked at the other woman and wasn't sure she would be able to cope with this amount of constant pain when the time came for her to give birth. This looked far worse than any kind of injury she had ever received in battle.

Before she had a chance to dwell though, things suddenly seemed to happen quickly. Samantha started pushing and five minutes later a tiny pink miracle was lying on her chest and there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Sam looked at her husband as he stroked the sweat soaked hair of Samantha's face. Sam thought she might have felt a twinge of jealousy until she noticed that he wasn't looking at the other woman with love in his eyes but the small baby.

Samantha looked down at the baby in her arms – completely oblivious to what Dr Lam was currently doing – as far as she was concerned there were only the four of them in the room. "Thankyou so much for being here." She said as she looked between Jack and Sam. But her gaze couldn't leave her daughter for long. "Jack wanted to call her Elizabeth Jane – if that is okay with you guys."

Jack smiled. "Well I guess we are going to have to come up with something else if we have a daughter – it was on my short list."

Sam looked at her husband in surprise – unaware he even had a short list of name for the baby they had only just found out she was having. "It's perfect." Sam reached down and gently stroked the soft skin of the newborn – her arms itching to hold her.

Samantha looked at the love in the other woman's eyes and knew her daughter would be in safe hands. She looked at Sam. "Do you mind if I feed her? Just this once. I really need to bond with her while I can." She hoped the other woman understood the driving need to share as much with her daughter as time allowed.

"How about we go home and get Grace and then we can introduce her to her new sister." Sam knew Samantha needed to be the mother for as long as she could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Sam, Jack, Grace and Cassie were exiting the lift on the medical level of the SCG.

Jack had knocked on the door to Samantha's room but when he didn't get any responsw he indicated that they should all be quiet in case she was sleeping. As they entered the room it became obvious the room was only occupied by one person – a tiny sleeping infant.

Sam allowed the tears to stream from her eyes and leaned in to the plastic bassinet to pick up the baby and cuddled her close, instinctively wanting the baby to know that while she may have just lost the mother who had given birth to her she had a mother and father who would love her forever.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue – General Chaos**

"Morning General." The young airman said respectfully and with just a tinge of awe.

"Morning Greg."

The Airman smiled as the General entered the office and sat down. Once seated he handed over a large pile of folders. "These are the files you will need for this morning and I will bring in this afternoon's in a couple of hours, after you have had a chance to go through these."

"No problems Greg." The airman turned to leave the General to get on with the business of running the SCG. "Oh and Greg make sure I have nothing scheduled between noon and 13.00 – my family are coming in to have lunch with me."

The airman nodded and left to go and spread the word that the O'Neill kids would be on the base later in the day and to make sure the commissary was stocked up on all colours of Jell-O.

Sam looked at the photo that took pride of place on her desk. It was taken at Hannah's first birthday party a couple of months ago, she and Jack being 'attacked' by Cassie, Grace, Lizzie and Hannah. It had been snapped by Daniel and was her favourite photo – all of them happy smiling and – together. Her gaze dropped to the tiny photo next to the family – it was grainy and obviously a still taken from a security camera. At first she had felt ridiculously sentimental even asking for it, and it had taken her weeks to confess what she had done to Jack, but he hadn't laughed, he had agreed that they should never forget the two people who had given them so much.

Sam sent up a silent prayer of thanks for her family and looked down at the top folder on the pile in front of her. She smiled as she opened it – this was the report she had been waiting for, but before she had a chance to read the contents her phone rang. "General Carter." She answered.

"That just never get's old does it." The deep voice on the other end of the line laughed.

"Morning Jack." Her morning suddenly brightened at the sound of his voice.

"So, I will overlook the fact that you left the house this morning before anyone was awake as long as you promise you are not going to cancel our lunch date."

"Hannah was up." Sam told him. "In fact you can blame her ridiculously early hours for me being in here – once I was up I figured I may as well get in here and attack some paperwork that I have been letting a certain retired General distract me from."

"I can't imagine who you are talking about," Jack said innocently. "And as for Hannah and her need for about five hours sleep a night, I am holding you wholly responsible for that one my dear wife." Jack mocked.

Sam smirked – Grace had her thirst for knowledge but mixed it with a wicked sense of humour, Lizzie was more like her father, fun loving and mischievous. Hannah though, Hannah was a mini her to the point where Jacob once asked playfully if they were sure she wasn't Sam's clone.

"So are we still on for lunch?" Jack asked.

"Yup – Daniel and Teal'c are looking forward to it however, as much as I would love to spend my morning talking to you I have a pile of files nearly as tall as Hannah waiting for my attention."

"Don't miss those days. Love you."

"Ditto." Jack smiled at Sam's response – yep he had definitely rubbed off on her over the years.

Sam hung up the phone and looked down at the top file and smiled. She opened the folder with a mixture of excitement and trepidation and saw the words she had been hoping for and her face went from a professional smile to a full Sam Carter mega watt grin. She opened her desk drawer and slipped the file in. There was no need for anyone to know about its contents just yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and the girls arrived at the SCG right on time and are quickly ushered into Sam's office where she has a corner set up with toys and colouring books – although she acknowledged that it wouldn't be long before she had to come up with something else to keep her daughters occupied when they visited her at work.

Daniel and Teal'c arrived not long after and whisked the girls off for an hour of ancient languages and self defence with a promise of meeting their parents in the commissary later. Jack questioned how much the girls would get out of learning Daniels languages but they seemed to love it and it gave Jack an hour to have a peaceful lunch with his wife – he was smart enough not to argue too strenuously.

Ten minutes later Sam turned to her husband as they finished loading their trays in the commissary. "I am such a cheap date."

Jack chuckled and guided her to 'their' table. "Only the best for my girl. Oh by the way _your_ daughter re-engineered the toaster this morning – she informs me it now works six times more efficiently."

Sam smiled proudly but knew she would have to have a little chat about how taking apart the appliances and putting them back together freaked daddy out.

"Just so you I found out about the toaster the hard way and we now need a new smoke alarm because apparently she fiddled with those too and the only way I could shut it off was to hit it with the broom until it fell off the ceiling."

Sam tried very hard not to laugh but the thought of Jack surrounded by three little girls bashing at a blaring smoke alarm with the broom, but the thought was just too funny and laughter bubbled out of her.

"Laugh it up, but I hold you entirely responsible. She even had little Hannah in on the whole thing – she was lookout and I have to say our one year old has some quite remarkable stealth skills". Sam laughed even harder.

"Well the black ops skills are definitely yours. And you thought she didn't have any of you in her." Sam gently teased. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Sam voiced the concerns that had been worrying her for a while now. "They are all so bright – how on Earth are we going to keep them out of trouble as they get older. I know I laughed about the toaster but she is only five, what is she going to be capable of ten years from now?"

The same thought had crossed Jacks mind too but he had come up with an answer that he hoped his wife would like. "The way I see it you were some kind of child genius too and as a Generals daughter exactly how much real trouble were you able to get into?"

Sam thought back to her childhood – everywhere she went it seemed someone knew her dad and if she ever put a foot wrong he seemed to find out about it. At times she used to think he had the whole air force spying on her. "Not much believe me!"

"Well our kids have two Generals as parents not to mention an honorary Jaffa uncle – I think we'll manage okay." Sam smiled, liking his way of thinking. "Of course the best way to keep them in line would be to provide them with a brother who won't let them get away with anything." Jack's tone was light but his look was serious and he was trying to gauge Sam's reaction.

They had never discussed having more children – of course with Sam's medical history they hadn't really done anything to prevent it either. Sam thought about the file she read this morning that was now sitting in her desk drawer and grinned at her husband. "Funny you should mention that."

Fini

_A/N So there it is - finished. I would love to know if you enjoyed it – I had a lot of fun writing it. I'd like to say a big thankyou to everyone who gave me a review – your kind words and enthusiasm truly inspired me to finish this story, I hope the ending didn't disappoint._


End file.
